Boyfriend
by greenandred124
Summary: Carlos has just been heartbroken for the first time. Can James pick up the pieces? A Jarlos oneshot songfic based off of the song "Boyfriend" by Big Time Rush. Warning: SLASH! James/Carlos


**AN: Hey guys, this is something new for me…but I really love Jarlos stories…so I decided to write this song-fic! It's the lyrics to the BTR song "Boyfriend". I thought it would be rather appropriate. Be warned, this is different from my other stuff and is SLASH. Ready for the fluff? Here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

**_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? (yeah)__  
__And there isn't anything they could have said or done_**

James was sitting pensively on the bright orange couch in apartment 2J. It was another one of _those_ days. Carlos had been fighting with his girlfriend, Sasha, _again_. When Gustavo had hired her to date Carlos and break his heart, she suddenly began to actually like him. Of course, that was nothing compared to how James had felt and it seemed to be more of an infatuation.

James had secretly liked Carlos since the day they had met as peewee hockey players. Without a doubt, he was too young to understand how he felt at the early age of five. Over the twelve years that they had spent together nearly joined at the hip along with Logan and Kendall, James's liking only grew stronger and soon turned into love. How it happened, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was clear that he was irrevocably in love with him.

This was why James was alone, fighting back the ache that had overcome him when Carlos walked into the apartment sadly, earlier.

* * *

**_And every day I see you on your own__  
__And I can't believe that you're alone_**

The fighting only grew worse as time went on, and soon their relationship started to fall apart, much to Carlos's dismay. Only half a year after their relationship had begun, Sasha had pulled the plug. Carlos's young, fragile heart had been shattered for the first time. He had fallen head-over-heels for a "sweet, caring" girl who had turned out to be a Big Time Liar.

With the loss of his girl, a deep inner depression had taken over Carlos. He was no longer the jokester he used to be. Rather, he did what he had to and then went to be alone in the solitude of his room.

James couldn't take it any longer. It hurt. His best friend did not deserve it. He decided to talk to him. He meandered to the Latino's silent bedroom. James knocked on the door lightly.

"Yeah?" Carlos answered in a cracked, seldom used voice.

James opened the door slowly and found the younger boy sitting quietly at his desk, fingering a pencil and chewing on his lower lip.

"Can we talk?" James asked trying to keep his voice even. What he saw was genuinely depressing. Carlos had a look of weariness in his eyes. His helmet that used to sit proudly atop his head was no longer there, but instead thrown on a pile of dirty clothes that heaped carelessly along every nook and cranny of the room.

"I'm listening," Carlos said, no inflection present in his voice.

"I can't stand to see you like this Carlitos. It's causing _me _pain," James replied solemnly.

"Wh-what? Why, James?"

"Carlos, don't you get it? I hate seeing you so alone. I lo-…" James bit his tongue to stop himself from confessing his true feelings.

"You lo-? What is that supposed to mean?"

There was no way to lie his way out of it, so James simply said, "I love you, alright?"

"You…love me?" Carlos's face went from sadness to pure shock.

All James could do was nod.

Carlos sat silently. James took this as a signal to leave, so he exited the Latino's room dejectedly.

A few days passed and the two boys avoided each other completely. Days turned to weeks, and eventually the weeks added up to three months.

James figured that he had ruined everything permanently. Truth was, Carlos was hiding something and he just had no reasonable explanation for the way he was feeling. He decided he had to talk to some people, and he knew exactly who to trust.

* * *

**_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_**

**_(looking for a looking for a)__  
__That you're looking for boyfriend_**

**_I see that_**

Carlos decided to talk to Jo and Camille. They'd understand. They'd always been there for him, so this had to be no exception, right?

Carlos made his way down to the pool where he resolved to find Jo and Camille. He quickly spotted them sipping smoothies in lounge chairs by the pool. He sat next to them quietly.

"Hey Carlos!" Jo and Camille greeted the Latino warmly.

"Hi. Can I…trust you two with something?"

"Of course. Anything," Camille replied. Jo nodded.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"Carlos, we could never hate you. You're one of our best friends," Jo said, a smile on her face.

Carlos swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and then said ever so softly, "I think I love James."

Camille and Jo sat there in silence for a moment. "You love James?" Camille finally asked.

Carlos's only response was a tiny, almost invisible nod.

Jo and Camille broke out into wide smiles. "Aw! Carlos! That's so cute! James has told us that he's loved you last year. He's been so confused. He'll be so happy to know!" Jo exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think I can tell him…I'm afraid…" Carlos looked down at his hands.

"We'll talk to him," Camille offered.

"Well, alright…thanks guys," Carlos leaned over and hugged the two girls, rose from his seat, and went back to his apartment feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

* * *

**_Give me time you know I'm gonna be there__  
__Don't be scared to come put your trust in me__  
__Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend__  
__Cant fight that__  
__Let me down you know I'm coming right back__  
__I don't care at all what you done before__  
__All I really want to be is your_**

**_your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend_**

"Carlos, is this true?" James asked a little while after Camille and Jo had talked to him.

Carlos gave no response.

"Come on buddy, talk to me. Please. I miss the old you more than anything."

"James…I do love you. But I'm so afraid to be hurt again…I don't think I can handle that…" the smaller boy's eyes filled with tears.

"I'd never hurt you. Trust me. I love you too much to do that. You're my everything. If anything ever happened to tear us apart, I wouldn't give up. I'd continue fighting for you. Just calling you mine is worth it."

"And you don't mind that I've been keeping my feelings for you locked up…for three months?" Carlos's eyes still sparkled with tears.

"I don't care. The past is the past. All that matters is you and me." James kissed Carlos's lips softly and tenderly.

Carlos continued the kiss, cherishing the warmth of the taller boy around him.

* * *

**_Let me take a little moment to find the right words (to find the right words)__  
__So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (something that you've heard)__  
__I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer__  
__But I know I gotta put myself or worse__  
__See I think got the kind of love that you deserve_**

Carlos nestled himself into the taller boy's torso. James engulfed him in a strong hug, signaling that he was never going to let go.

"Are you okay now?" James asked caringly.

"I'm fine," Carlos responded.

"So…will…you be my boyfriend?" James questioned.

Carlos thought. He stood in silence for a few minutes. James pulled away from him, for he feared that Carlos had changed his mind.

"Why'd you let me go?" Carlos asked, a sad undertone present in his voice.

"I thought…you changed your mind…about this…"

"No James. I just…I'm speechless. I have no idea what to say. You're perfect. Too perfect. I don't deserve all of your love that you have for me."

"Of course you do, Carlitos. You deserve every bit of love that I have for you. I wouldn't be so in love with you if you weren't perfect. You're perfect to me." James wrapped his arms around Carlos once again and kissed him softly.

* * *

**_If you tell me where I'm waiting here__  
__Every day like Slumdog Millionaire__  
__Bigger than the Twilight love affair__  
__I'll be here boy I swear_**

"Can I give you my answer in a little while after I think this over? I love you so much James…but there's some things I have to think through."

James nodded in understanding. "I'll be waiting. I promise. Like I said, you're worth waiting for." James planted a soft kiss on Carlos's lips and went to his room.

Carlos sat down on the couch and began to think. After about an hour, he figured that he finally had his mind made up on what he wanted to do.

The younger boy went to his room, clapped his helmet onto his for the first time in months, and walked happily to James's room.

Before he had the chance to knock, James pulled open the door, gave Carlos a quick once over, and pulled him tightly against his chest. He kissed him deeply, his hands resting gently on Carlos's cheeks.

James only broke the kiss to say, "Welcome back, Carlos," and resumed right where he had left off, his lips fitting perfectly against Carlos's.

Carlos kissed James passionately, finally knowing that he had found the person he truly loved. Feeling James's heart beating steadily against his, he felt a sense of peace and serenity wash over him, knowing that he would never be hurt and James would _always_ be there for him.

* * *

**_(looking for a looking for a)__  
__That you're looking for boyfriend__  
__I see that__  
__Give me time you know I'm gonna be there__  
__Don't be scared to come put your trust in me__  
__Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend__  
__Cant fight that__  
__Let me down you know I'm coming right back__  
__I don't care at all what you done before__  
__All I really want to be is your_**

**_your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend__  
__your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend_**

**_All I really want to be is your…_**

* * *

**Well guys, what did you think? Hope you liked my first ever Jarlos fic. I intend to write more of these. (: Please review! Thanks for all of the support on my other two fictions as well. Love you guys.**_  
_


End file.
